Pantherninja
Johnny "Sheep" Pantherninja is a homeless penguin and distant relative of Kwiksilver who thinks he is a sheep. He wears a costume, and goes by the name of Agent Sheep (not to be confused with Major Sheep) while fighting imaginary bad guys like the "evil Colonel Hrrrrrgh of Ze EVIL ANTI-SHEEPCOMMUNITY!!1!" He sleeps outside of the Stage, and often is seen saying "You can't park here" or "Loitering is a crime" or "Sheeps rock!" to random penguins who pass him by. The reason Pantherninja sleeps at the Stage is that he loves to visit Costume Man Bill, the yellow puffle who creates costumes for plays. Pantherninja is regarded as an annoyance by many Club Penguin citizens, but the majority think he's funny. After following a trail of popcorn, he annoyed the Elite Penguin Force into hiring him and is often seen at the Command Room, saying "You can't sit here" or "Where did the pizza go?" or "Why isn't there any special effects in this room?" The Director is currently having second thoughts about this employment. Background Pantherninja was originally born in UnitedTerra in the 1980s, named John Ninja, to parents Jane Clifford and Tim Tam. As a child, he was thought to be a Petguin for he kept making sheep noises. However, this seemed to just be a phase because he became much more normal when he went to school. The only problem was that he couldn't speak when he got to school. His parents hired a tutor, and eventually, after years of extensive and expensive training, he acquired a fine english accent at the end of Grade Five. At school he failed maths, english, maths, science and every other subject until his Grade 2 teacher discovered he was reading the books upside down. Subsequently, the little John excelled at every subject as soon as he turned the books right way up. Being a quiet penguin, John was often alone, reading books about spies. He didn't have many friends in school. In High School, everything changed. For once, John had friends. He was Head Boy of the school in Grade 12, and all the girls liked him. He got top marks in everything, even taking up extra-curricular activities such as spy courses and soccer clubs. Graduating with flying colours, John sped off to Penguin University. He was there for three years, and emerged with a degree in Environmental Science. The Colonial Revolution and Brain Damage The revolution came soon after he finished university, and John became a soldier and quickly rose to the rank of Lietenant. One fateful day, in a major battle, Lietenant John was hit in the head by a piece of concrete. He was severely mentally damaged, and although he had no lasting physical injuries, his mental injuries were astounding. He was invalided home as he had begun making sheep noises and wearing a sheep costume to battle. His parents were worried about him and sent him to a doctor. The doctor reported that the concrete had damaged his brain so that he had lost his former academic talents, and he was no longer capable of logical thinking, although he had no amnesia of any kind. He ran away from home and stowed away on a ship bound for Club Penguin. In the infant city he couldn't get a job, so he lived on the streets, wearing his sheep costume and fighting imaginary battles with Colonel von Hrrrrgh, president of ZE ANTI-SHEEP COMMUNITY!!1!. He changed his name to Johnny Sheep Pantherninja and lived like that for some time. Induction into the EPF, 2010 About a week after the PSA HQ was destroyed by a popcorn bomb, Pantherninja found his way into the entrance to the Command Room, and accidently activated the Agent Test. He annoyed the EPF so much to the point they wouldn't let him join, but since he passed the test they had to. He now works part-time at the EPF and sleeps near the stage, with his costumes repaired by his friend Bill the Costume Puffle. Involvement On top of his EPF membership and craziness, Pantherninja is obsessed with all things Club Penguin. He is active in the community, often seen picking up rubbish when he is not yelling at penguins and fighting "Colonel Hrrgh". Surprisingly, he is a natural at missions and Field Ops, completing them in only two minutes. Another of his obsessions are ninjas. He claims again and again "!M THE N!NJA" but he looks and sounds like a sheep. Baaaa. Fourth Wall Breaker? Some claim that this innocent-looking sheep may in fact be an Ampersand Publishing employee. Conspiracy theorists claim that Johnny "Sheep" is really PRETENDING to be insane, and is actually monitoring the citizens of Club Penguin. When asked about this, he gave this comment: "I like chips in brown gravy." Trivia * Pantherninja's friend Bill the costume designer is actually the yellow puffle that lives in The Stage. Some say that Bill is in fact Director Benny's alter ego. This is highly unlikely, as those who know the Director say it is untrue. See also * Kwiksilver * The Stage * EPF Category:Characters Category:Elite Agents